The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to light-curable ceramic slurries, and more specifically, to hybrid binders for light-curable ceramic slurries.
Light-curable ceramic slurries, such as ultra-violet (UV) light-curable ceramic slurries, can be used to manufacture ceramic parts that, in turn, may serve as molds for producing intricate metallic parts. Typical light-curable ceramic slurries generally include light-curable organic resins, ceramic particles, and additives (e.g., dispersants, photoinitiators, and stabilizers, etc.). These formulations are common, for example, in the dental industry. Once a light-curable ceramic slurry has been formed and deposited, a suitable light source may supply the requisite activation energy to cure (i.e., polymerize) the organic binder, such that the ceramic particles are bound (e.g., adhered, secured) to one another by the polymerized binder, yielding what is referred to as a green (i.e., unfired) ceramic part of the desired shape. Once cured, the green ceramic part may be partially fired (i.e., heated to a temperature less than the sintering temperature of the ceramic particles) to debind the part, which releases organics from the green ceramic part, yielding what is referred to as a brown ceramic part. Subsequently, the brown ceramic part is completely fired (e.g., sintered) such that the ceramic particles fuse into the final ceramic part.
When traditional organic binders are used to form a light-curable ceramic slurry, the organic binder is completely removed during the partial firing step, resulting in a brown ceramic part that is weak and susceptible to damage. Because the brown ceramic part may require some handling (e.g., transfer to another furnace, inspection, modification) prior to the final firing step, the fragility of the brown ceramic part may limit part yields. As such, it is generally desirable to improve the handling strength of brown ceramic parts in order to improve part yields and, thereby, reduce part cost.